Complicated Simplicity
by wolfmyjic
Summary: Booth and Brennan talk about three simple words. OneShot.


_Author Note: Hey guys. It's the long last Wolfy. For those of you that know me, "Howdy." For those of you who don't know me, "Nice to meet you." Sorry I haven't been around. But I just had my first child in January and he's been running me non-stop. But things are settlin' into a routine and I'm so hoping to have more time for FF and writing._

_I was going to have Goldy beta this fiction for me, but I decided to go ahead and post. Everybody knows to except words misspelled and wrong grammar. That's just me._

_Title: Complicated Simplicity_

_Rating: K_

_Summary: Booth and Brennan talk about three simple words._

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. The plot line is © WolfMyjic 2008_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Say it," Special Agent Seeley Booth said as he followed his partner, Doctor Temperance Brennan, down the hall.

"I'm not saying it Booth," she answered as she pushed open the door to her apartment.

"Oh, come on, Bones, it's not hard," Booth continued hot on her heels, swinging the door close behind him.

Brennan dropped the bags in her arms on the kitchen counter and turned in time to see Booth do the same. "Three words. Three simple words." Brennan rolled her eyes as she began to unpack the bags of groceries. "I don't see what the big deal is," Booth went on, leaning back against the opposite counter. "I've told you, why can't you say it to me?"

"Why do you need to hear it?" Brennan countered, tossing Booth a peach before picking up the milk and walking to the refrigerator. The special agent polished the fruit across the sleeve of his shirt before taking a bite of it. "I mean, can words really make a difference?"

"I think so. Especially three such powerful words."

Brennan turned to face her partner, arms crossed under her breast. "I thought you said they were three simple words. Simple words normally aren't powerful."

"Sometimes the simplest words are the most powerful. You're a writer, you should know that. But nice try in trying to get out of saying it." Brennan dropped her arms to her sides and walked back over to the bags.

"That peach isn't going to ruin you're appetite, is it?" Booth licked the juice that was running down his hand then shook his head no. "Good, because I'm trying a new recipe."

"There's going to be mac and cheese though, right?"

Brennan laughed, before answering, "Yes, Booth." Booth was quiet as he finished his peach and watched Brennan began to start supper.

"So," Booth suddenly started, "is dessert going to be those three words?"

"It's complicated, Booth."

"Complicated?" he repeated. "How is it complicated? The simple words. Simple. As in simplicity." A sound like a donkey's bray came from Brennan and that caused Booth to push off and walked over to her. "What?" he asked coming up behind her and reaching around her waist to snag a piece of cheese that she was cutting up. The doctor slapped his hand away, but couldn't hold back a laugh that escaped through her lips. "Simplicity, Bones," he repeated taking his previous place.

"It's not simplicity. It's a huge step."

"A step that you should be able to take Bones. I mean, how long have we been together?"

"Time has nothing to do with," Brennan answered as she went about getting the items together for the main course of their dinner.

"Why do you have to make this so hard? We're partners, friends. We've been through everything together. I was scared the first time I said those words to you by the way." Brennan tossed a look over her shoulder that read she didn't believe him.

"Can you get the butter out please," she said instead. Booth shook his head, but did as he was asked.

"Are those chocolate covered strawberries?" he questioned.

"Dessert," was Brennan's one word answer. Booth shot her a smile as he placed the butter on the counter beside his partners.

Dinner was prepared without Booth saying anything else about the three words he so longed to hear. It wasn't until they stood at the sink doing dishes together that he brought it back up. "So, about those words."

"Would you just drop the whole thing? The more you bug me about it the less likely you are to hear them."

"Ah, so you admit that you're thinking about saying them? Those three little words that are so complicated."

"I never said that," Brennan said, taking a plate from Booth and drying it.

"Admit it…you want to say it. You're just afraid Angela will fine out."

"I am not," she insisted, hitting him with her wet dishtowel. Booth laughed at her childish behavior before grabbing the first pot and submerging it into the soapy water.

"We still on for lunch Saturday?"

"Yes," Brennan answered, thankful that he had changed the subject.

"Good." They finished the dishes talking about lighthearted topics. Brennan knew that Booth wanted to hear those words, but she just didn't know if she could get them out. She knew they were simple words, and that made the whole thing even worst in her mind. That she was having such a hard time with them.

She was so lost in her own thoughts that it surprised her when Booth stepped over threshold and turned back to her asking, "So, I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Of course. Seven sharp." Brennan placed her hand on the doorknob and leaned her shoulder into the door. She knew he was waiting.

"Good, so, um, see you then." Booth offered a lopsided grin before turning and starting down the hall.

"Booth," Brennan called after him, causing him to stop, but not turn toward her. "You were right." A smile spread wide across his mouth and he began on his way again, a slight spring in his step. Brennan watched her partner go, smiled and then carefully closed the door. _Sometimes,_ she thought, _complicated simplicity isn't so complicated_.

------------------------------------

**I know...not my best by far...but it's okay for a small come back piece, right?? Hopefully, look for a better, longer fiction soon.**


End file.
